With the continuous development of display technologies, currently, display devices have become widely used in automobile industry. However, because the practical use state of the automobile is different from a mobile phone, a tablet and the like, the display devices used in the automobile have new and stricter requirements in their performance. First, because the automobile will generate shocks all the time during its long process of driving, the display device used in automobile should have a long term shock resistance.
In existing display devices, the perimeter of a display panel is provided with a front frame which can limit and protect the display panel. Because there are spaces between the front frame and the four side faces of the display panel, under long term shocks, the display panel can easily oscillate in the front frame. In the case that the oscillation of the display panel causes the display panel to hit the front frame, because the front frame is generally made of hard plastic or even metal, the display panel will be subjected to a large impact. Such impact might cause a friction between an alignment film (polimide, PI) inside the display panel and a post spacer (PS). Then, the friction between the polimide (PI) and the post spacer (PS) for a long time will cause an abrasion to a certain extent on the surface of the polimide and generates PI debris. When the display device is operating, discrete bright spots will be generated on the entire display screen by the PI debris which will greatly affect the display quality.
Besides, during the assembly and usage of the display device, external pressure might be applied to the front frame of the display device and cause the front frame to deform, resulting in light leakage in the display device.
Therefore, an improved display device is needed to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks.